Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firing pin in a breech system and with a cocking device for tensioning a firing pin spring and a firing pin safety device. Such firing pins are used in externally powered but also self-powered weapons, such as for example small- and medium-caliber weapons, the firing pin being integrated in the breech or breech head.
Description of the Background Art
DE 196 00 459 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,194, proposes a breech for a firing weapon that unlocks the breech head from the release catch at the end of the barrel of the weapon during a return movement of a breech bolt handle and locks it during the advancement. The breech head has lugs at an angle to the axis, whereby a rotating movement is caused during the unlocking and locking operation of the breech head from the release catch of the barrel. Furthermore, a rotary bolt is known from DE 299 22 251 U1.
DE 10 2009 011 939 A1 concerns a locking device for a simple breech system, in particular for an externally powered or self-powered weapon. Here, the breech or breech carrier is engaged under and therefore locked by a wedge-like block that can be displaced vertically in relation to the breech, so that a positively locking connection is produced. Vertically is considered here to mean all directions that are technically possible in the weapon, such as vertically from below, vertically from the side or vertically from above. Also proposed is a triggering mechanism with a safety device, which comprises a kinematic mechanism which is made up of a first lever mounted about a pivot point in the manner of a rocker and a second lever mounted about a further pivot point and interacting with a sear. Integrated in this kinematic mechanism are two safety devices, which only allow a shot to be fired when the falling-block breech action has been properly locked. This second safety device is realized by a further lever engaging under a firing pin system as a safety device parallel to the first safety device. This lever interacts with the kinematic mechanism, for which purpose a movable component that functionally connects the lever to the kinematic mechanism is incorporated. When locking of the breech has taken place, the movable component rests on the lever arm of the first (lower) lever of the kinematic mechanism. This ensures that over a displacement path the (upper) engagement moves away. Since the safety device lever has also released the firing pin system, the firing pin system with the firing pin is moved in a spring-assisted manner over the displacement path to be traveled by the firing pin for activating the percussion cap. This triggering mechanism forms the striking mechanism for the firing pin.
A firing pin that is already cocked into its rear position during the return of the breech, by the tensioning of a firing pin spring already taking place during the transport of the breech in the backward direction, is often undesired.
DE 10 2014 108 469.1, discloses a breech with a breech carrier and a breech head and also with a separate striking mechanism for triggering the firing pin incorporated in the breech head. The striking mechanism has at least one lever, preferably two levers, for engaging under a spring-tensioned sear. A rear cocking ramp and a front ramp on the breech carrier serve for tensioning the spring of the sear in the striking mechanism and also additionally for pressing the at least one lever to disengage it from under the sear to release the sear. In the breech head, a firing pin safety device is also incorporated in the firing pin. This design obviates the need for an otherwise necessary firing pin spring. The firing pin can however only be fired without a cartridge when the breech head has been locked in the weapon by turning.